cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchy Inc.
|triumvirate = *'queenhaillee' *'Nobody Expects' *Tronix |cabinet = Minister of Defense *''Jraenar'' Minister of Finance *''EmperorBadger'' Minister of Internal Affairs *''Lord Levistus'' Minister of Foreign Affairs *''The Pansy'' |teamsenate = Lord Levistus of |internationalrelations = |statsdate = July 9, 2012 |totalnations = 170 |totalstrength = 10,037,628 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 59,045 |totalnukes = 3,067 |aidslots = |rank = 8 |score = 37.60 |forumurl = http://anarchyinc.org |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/anarchyinc |ircchannel = #anarchyinc |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Anarchy%20Inc. |docname = |othernotes = }} Anarchy Inc. (Ai) is a sanction alliance and the largest alliance on the Purple sphere. It was founded on July 7, 2012 as a result of a merger between the purple allies Valhalla, Olympus and the Boards Alliance of Protectorate States. Announcements *July 7, 2012 - *July 8, 2012 - Charter Preamble We the people of Anarchy Inc, put forth this charter for the purpose of protection, guidance and growth of our nations. Anarchy Inc. is founded upon the wisdom, strength and prosperity of its forefathers and hereby incorporates that which made us strong individually into a united entity that is greater than the sum of its parts. Triumvirate The Triumvirate is charged with the responsibility of charting our course and with leading us on that path. The Triumvirate’s duties include but aren't limited to the signing of treaties and the declaration of wars. Triumvirs serve until resignation or removal. Removal of a triumvir requires a 75% Vote of No Confidence by the standing Council. Triumvir are appointed by the Triumvirate and ratified by the membership. A Triumvir may not run for a Council position. The Council The Council consists of four Ministers. These ministers control the day-to-day functions of Anarchy Inc. *The Minister of Internal Affairs is charged with forum administration, applicants, membership levels, administering votes other than Council elections and internal communication with members. *The Minister of Foreign Affairs is charged with being a public face of the alliance, maintaining communication with allies and others, briefing the membership on happenings outside of the alliance and bringing treaties up for discussion. *The Minister of Finance is charged the growth and maintenance of our economic strength. *The Minister of Defense is charged with the organization of our military as well as the strengthening and training of our member nations. Ministers may appoint or dismiss Deputies and delegate duties as needed. Deputies are not considered government level positions. A Minister can be removed by a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate. If a council seat is vacated during a term the position will be filled by a Triumvir or Triumvirate appointment until the end of the term. Council Election Procedure Council elections are administered by the Triumvirate and shall begin on the 10th day of each quarter (January, April, July, October) and consist of these stages. *First is a 24-hour Nomination period in which qualified Members may nominate themselves or others. Each nomination shall require 2 other Members to sign the nomination in order to proceed. *Nominees who obtained the required signatures will then have 24 hours to post their platforms. *All members have 48-hours in which to pose questions to the nominees. *Voting on candidates will begin after the Question and Answer stage closes and last for 48 hours. *Candidates must receive more than 50% of the vote to be declared the winner. If no candidate receives the minimum votes, there will be a 24-hour run-off vote between the 2 candidates who receive the most votes. If the run off vote is a tie after 24 hours the vote will continue for an additional 24 hours. The Membership Membership in Anarchy Inc. is broken down as follows. *Applicants have expressed an interest in joining Anarchy Inc. and are currently working their way through the application process. They have limited forum access and no voting rights. *Prospects have full forum access but no voting rights in Council elections. For promotion to Member, a Prospect must meet the criteria set out by Internal Affairs. *Members have full forum access, voting rights and may stand as Deputies. They may seek election to Council once they have reached 90 days seniority as a Member. Members may petition the council to begin a Vote of No Confidence against a Triumvir. *Mentors are a subset of the Members. They have full forum access as well as access to a Government discussion forum. They have full voting rights, and may run for Council or stand as deputies. Mentor status is not a permanent appointment. Amending the Charter A petition to amend the charter supported by 10 Members will lead to a Triumvirate vote on the amendment. Should that vote be passed a discussion period of one week shall be held, followed by a vote from the membership. A simple majority will decide whether the change is adopted. Ratified and Incorporated on this day, July the 7th 2012 by: Triumvirate: :queenhaillee - Triumvir :Nobody Expects - Triumvir :TRON IX - Triumvir Interim Council: :jraenar - Minister of Defense :EmperorBadger - Minister of Finance :Lord Levistus - Minister of Internal Affairs :ThePansy - Minister of Foreign Affairs History Government history International relations The following treaties are 30 day Optional Defense Pacts that will expire on August 7, 2012 . They are all the other treaties the 3 merging alliances had prior to the merger on July 7, 2012. * Dark Templar (link) * Independent Republic of Orange Nations (link) * Molon Labe (link) * Nebula-X (link,link) * New Pacific Order (link) * North American Confederacy (link) * Nordreich (link) * Regnum Invictorum (link) * The Last Remnants (link) * The Order of Righteous Nations (link) * The Phoenix Federation (link) * The Templar Knights (link) See also